


Thunder Struck

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Breaking the Bed, Creampie, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Thor and Sif indulge in each other after battle. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series.
Relationships: Sif/Thor
Series: Marvelous Encounters [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Thunder Struck

**Thunder Struck(Sif/Thor)**  
Battle always got the adrenaline of the fiercest of warriors pumping. This was no less true between Lady Sif and Thor, the Prince of Asgard and the God of Thunder. Sif and Thor dove at each other, their tongues hitting each other extremely hard with as they kissed each other with the force of, well two gods. Thor and Sif littered the ground with articles of clothing as more and more of their bodies had been revealed.

Sif pulled away from the kiss and slowly stroked down Thor’s strong chest and abs. Her mouth hung open and desire brimmed through her eyes.

“I would say we locate a bed. But we tend to destroy them in the throes of passion.”

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.”

Well, it was more of a comment, than anything. Sif had been stripped bare and her divine chest bared before Thor. Thor appreciated that Sif had a nice rack, but truly he always knew it. And he picked up some rather crude terminology from hanging out with a drunken Iron Man far too often. 

Although, one must enhanced another’s vocabulary, in certain ways. Thor leaned in and grabbed Sif’s tits and squeezed them. Sif moaned, and reached down Thor’s pants. Thor’s long, throbbing piece of meat stuck out. His length pulsed as Sif got it just a little bit harder and caused it to rise a little bit more.

Sif dropped to her knees and wrapped her tits around Thor’s cock. Oh, Thor leaned in and pushed all the way into her.

“Careful, the battle has left me a bit...eager,” Thor groaned.

“Then, you will be eager for more after you empty your load all over my face and tits.”

Sif leaned and worked Thor’s organ up and down. His godhood pulsed all the way between her breasts. Thor grabbed it and with a thundering roar slammed his big cock between Sif’s cleavage. Oh, fuck, Sif leaned all the way in and Thor tightened his hands around her breasts as he pumped them. Thor leaned in and rode her tight chest. His balls tightened as he rode her faster and faster. 

Thor decided never to hold back with Sif, because she would make him regret it. Her tits wrapped around him and squeezed it. 

“Empty those balls all over my face. Treat me like you found me in a Midgard back alley!”

Thor leaned in and hammer fucked Sif’s glorious globes. His grunt was the only warning he gave. He emptied his balls all over Sif’s chest. Blast after blast of white hot seed exploded all over her and spilled all over Sif’s fantastic chest. Thor hung on and painted her breasts with his seed. He leaned in and rocked her body all the way. Thor leaned down and emptied every last drop of cum all over her tits.

Thor pulled his hard rod out of Sif’s chest and allowed his cum to spill repeatedly over her fantastic tits. Oh, yes, every single drop of cum just squirted all over the place and Thor coated her face with a lot of seed as well.

Sif rose up and scooped up her tits. She sucked the cum off of them from one tit at a time. Thor groaned and throbbed underneath the gaze of Sif. Sif licked her lips and grabbed onto Thor’s cock which hardened.

“Doesn’t take much.”

“Sometimes, you’re just more than enough by being yourself.”

Sif and Thor did manage to find that bed, and Sif pitied its future existence. Thor landed on the bed and Sif got on top of Thor. She worshipped her long time fighting partner, drinking partner, and fuck buddy, with her body. Kisses rained down and Thor responded by playing with Sif’s body.

Nothing more relaxing to have a lovely and talented warrior woman fawn over every inch of his body. Sif kissed all over Thor and made sure his cock was nice and hard. Very rigid and Sif ground her hot pussy all over the tip of it. She eased all the way down and then with one more plunge, pushed down onto his cock. 

“Yes, fill me!”

Thor intended to. He sat up just enough to grab onto Sif’s hips and push her down onto his hard rod. Sif’s eyes went wide with passion as she rode him. Very quickly, Sif went up and down on Thor’s body. Thor pumped his hips up and allowed Sif to descend and lower upon him. 

Every last inch of the mighty Thor’s mighty cock stretched Sif’s warm pussy out. Oh, she was losing it completely. Actually, she lost it all the way. Thor clutched on her hard and pushed her down. Sif’s wet pussy slapped all the way down onto Thor’s rod when she rode him. She grew hotter and more intense with pleasure, each time she rose and lowered down upon him. Sif’s eyes shifted back a fraction of an inch and she released his cock, pumping her juices all the way down upon it when she kept riding him.

Thor sat up and worked his hands over Sif’s breasts. Sif rapidly, closed her hot pussy around Thor’s hard cock and made her engulf him. Hot and faster, Sif drove her walls down onto Thor’s organ and rammed herself all the way down onto them. Oh, yes, Thor knew precisely all of the right steps to take to fill of Sif’s body and made her cry out in pleasure when she tightened around him.

“Cum.”

Oh, Sif did, she did. She worked Thor. The faster she rode Thor, the more the bed creaked. And the more bed creaked, the faster they got to breaking it. 

After a couple dozen more pumps and some contractions of Sif around Thor’s cock, Thor grabbed Sif and flipped her over onto the bed. Thor guided his prick all the way inside of Sif’s hungry pussy from above. He rammed down into her, his balls slapping against her.

One more thunderous thrust and the bed decided to cry mercy and collapse into a heap. Despite the dust around them, Thor and Sif kept going at it. The two Asgardians blew off steam. By this point, Thor could only vaguely recall who or what they were fighting. No, his mind was on driving his cock deep into Sif and making her scream repeatedly for him. Thor leaned deep into her and repeatedly filled Sif until her walls tightened all the way around him. Yes, Thor had her and he was not going to relent on Sif, not for a second. 

Thor rammed his hard prick deep into Sif’s uncannily hungry pussy. She sucked Thor down, inch by inch, until he was buried all the way inside of her body. Thor leaned all the way down into her body and smashed her extremely hard until she tightened around him. Thor kept hammering Sif and rode her to an orgasm. 

One more time, and then Thor pushed down into her depths. He felt his balls tighten as the bed got further smashed along with Sif’s body. Thor leaned down and kept working into her.

“Time for you to finish,” Sif said. “Oh, spill it in my body.”

Thor hammered down into Sif and with one more loud grunt smashed down into her pussy. Her tight walls encased him with Thor’s fingers pumping her nipples and he rode her faster and faster until he nutted deep inside of her body. Sif clung down onto him. The sensation of release caused all of the tension in Thor’s muscles to fade away as he finished climaxing in Sif.

The two Asgardians laid in a heap on the poor, destroyed bed. Sif looked up at Thor with a knowing smile. The bed might be finished, but Sif was not. 

The second Thor gave Sif the room, she pounced. And Thor would expect nothing less from her.   
**End.**


End file.
